Mommy Harper Mama Alex
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.
1. Chapter 1 Harper

Mommy Harper and Mama Alex

One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

( Harper's POV )

_I'm Harper Jeniffer Finkle, I'm 16 and I'm going to be a mother. I have no idea how I got pregnant . Your thinking well sex duh. Yes I had sex but it wasn't with a guy it was with my best friend, Alex Russo. Alex is a girl and I know what your thinking ok hold on a girl but that's impossible. Well....... your right and your wrong. You see she's a wizard so is her family. Not her mom , you see her dad was a wizard but he gave up his magic for Mrs. Russo who is a mortal like me , so he could marry her. Now his kid's are wizard's. _

_Justin is the oldest he's smart, hard working and a show off , Alex my best friend is a trouble maker the laziest person in the world , but hey shes my best friend I couldn't see my life with out her and then there's Max , Max is........ odd and weird and definitely out there. But so am I , I like making my own clothes. I love colors every single one of them, I love making something old to something new. My ideas might be a bit out there but I wouldn't change anything at all._

_So back to how I got pregnant . Alex pulled a prank on Justin and he got really angry so angry that he pulled a prank and used magic to help him. He messed up BIG TIME. The spell he was planing on using was supposed to make Alex go bald. Poor Alex if he did do that. But right now I'm not the biggest Justin fan . I down right hate him for what he did. The spell he cast made me and Alex have sex and now I Harper Finkle am having my best friend's and mine love child. _

_My life fucking sucks and now I have to tell my parent's. Get Alex to stop fainting from shock of us having a kid and go threw high school and oh yha I have to make a perfect lie so all the other mortals believe me. I'm 16 , I'm going to have a wizard child and I might go to jail for killing Justin for getting Alex to knock me up. But hey I'll be smiling threw the whole thing , Hahaha I think I've gone mad._

_WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -_

Well I don't think this is a good story idea when I thought of it but Amy said to go for it she said it sounded cool. I hope you guy's like it if not just tell me and I'll dump this fic.


	2. Chapter 2 alex

Mommy Harper and Mama Alex

One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

( Alex's POV)

_Hi, I'm Alex Russo. I'm 16 and I'm a wizard. I thought life was easy, you know go to school get in to trouble and do magic at home. That was life before that night I had sex with my best friend. Her name is Harper Finkle she's my yang to my yin. We're total opposites , yet were not we have a lot in common but we act different she likes being good. I like being bad. She likes to help other's , do volunteer work and work out she has lot's of energy. She my little zany red headed friend with a fashion taste that is all her own , but I wouldn't change her for one bit. Me well , I'm lazy and I like that. _

_This all started when I pulled a really cool at the time prank on my older brother Justin. I love pulling prank's , I love getting in trouble because the spotlight is on me all the time. But now I hate pranks , I might not ever do a prank ever again well maybe when my kid comes you know I'll have to teach him or her how to pull great prank's . Justin pulled a prank on me and the spell he used made me and Harper have sex. I know how can two girl's get pregnant when magic is involve anything is possible. Harper's so calm about this , well maybe not calm more like she's so pissed off at Justin and I think shes planing on killing my brother . I would help with that if she asked me too. When I found out that Harper was having my baby I fainted and I keep on fainting every time I hear it. I don't know what to say I'm shocked yes but I'm also a little exited I know Harper would make a awesome mother and I want to be there for her. _

_I'm doing something I never thought I'd be doing. I told my parent's and Harper that I would support her in every way that I could. I said I would get two job's and I'll be there for her. I meant what I said I do love Harper, not in a way that I would want to have a girlfriend and girlfriend relationship , but in a way a best friend loves there best friend. Your thinking what happen to Justin what did my parent's say. Well Justin is begging for forgiveness from Harper and I , my parent's are fighting over this. My dad is angrier then I ever made him, I never seen him so angry and at Justin the good child. My mom shes been crying her eye's out she doesn't know what to say. But when I told them I'll be a good parent because I learn from them they were proud of me , now the only thing I have to do is make Harper see that I mean what I said I'll be there for her._

_I don't know what to do, I really don't but this baby thing is going to be one hell of a ride for me and Harper . Good thing that Harper's with me. My Harper and my kid huh, hehehe I'm going to be a mama._

_WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -_

Well I don't think this is a good story idea when I thought of it but Amy said to go for it she said it sounded cool. I hope you guy's like it if not just tell me and I'll dump this fic.


	3. Chapter 3 Justin

Mommy Harper and Mama Alex

One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

( Justin's POV )

_I messed up big time. I was just so angry at Alex. I'm Justin Russo. I accidentally place a spell on my younger sister and her best friend Harper. But it went all wrong they ended having sex with each other and now Harper's with child. Shes having my sisters baby. There both 16 and now there going to be teenage mother's._

_My Mother and Father can't even look at me. Alex is fainting and Harper well she's scaring me. I never seen her so angry. She won't even look at me, I think shes planing on killing me. I never messed up before and now that I did it was HUGE. I told Alex and Harper I'll do anything to help them. But they won't talk to me. I really don't know what to do, I'm the smart one and Now I'm the dumbest guy in the world._

_I'm Justin Russo and I'm going to be a uncle at 17. I hope I live to see the kid or even have my own._

__


	4. Chapter 4 Max

Mommy Harper and Mama Alex

One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

( Max's POV)

_I'm Max , Max Russo and I'm the youngest out of my sibling's. My Sister Alex she always pulls pranks on my brother Justin. But this time it back fired on her and he pulled a prank on her. He should of got me. Ma and Alex were the prankster's not him. Big mistake, for not getting me. Now Harper my sister's best friend is having her baby. So this little bump in the road really messed up my family. Big time. I don't see what's the big deal I always thought Harper and Alex where dating anyway and now that there going to have a baby it's like there married. Any way I hope they have three kid's one of each and in 12 month's when Harper lays her egg's and Alex makes a nest so those baby's open there eye's and see the world. Well, I better get going I think I can pull some major Prank's now that Mom and Dad are yelling at Justin._

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

I wanted something really weird for Max I thought that this was way out there and funny to. Well if you want me to trash this story just tell me.


	5. Chapter 5 Jerry

Mommy Harper and Mama Alex

One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

( Jerry's POV )

_Hi, I'm Jerry Russo and I used to be a wizard. I gave up my magic for my wife who I love more then magic. This all started when my baby girl pulled a prank on my oldest son. Alex all ways pulls pranks and gets away with them but this time Justin pulled one right back and he used magic which is a huge no no in my house even Max and Alex don't use magic to pull pranks. Now because he messed up Harper Alex best friend is pregnant. I always loved Harper like she was one of my own but I never seen her so angry , so quite it's really scary. Alex well she surprised me she fainted and when she woke up she ran to Harper swearing that she'll support her and the baby. I was shock that my little girl can be so grown up. I'm really proud of her. But now Justin well I never been so angry never in my life had something made me boil in rage. He's been begging forgiveness and I don't know if he'll get it. Now My wife well, shes crying and talking in Spanish I don't understand what shes saying. I wish I knew , Harper talked to her in Spanish and she hugged and cried with Harper. I really don't know what to do I wished I did. I'm a father of 3 and I'm going to be a grandfather. I'm to young for a kid to call me grandpa._

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

Same old same don't know if its a good story.


	6. Chapter 6 Theresa

Mommy Harper and Mama Alex

One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -

( Theresa POV)

_I never knew something like this would. I knew when I married Jerry I had to expect the unexpected but this , this really blows everything out of the water. My Name is Theresa Russo I'm a mother of Three young wizards. Being a mother isn't easy but to be a mother to wizard children is harder. I love my kid's I really do I love Jerry too but some time like this I wonder what life would be if I married Carlos. You see the problem is That my eldest son Justin the smart and reliable one cast a spell on My daughter Alex. The spell went wrong and made Alex have sex with her best friend. The spell rubbed on to Harper as well and now Harper's going to be a mother. I never expected this to happen. I love Harper like she was my own , shes taken this better then I would have shes so strong and filled with love but right now I think no I know shes scared. Alex surprised me she told Harper that she'll be there for her no matter what. I knew Alex was good she just needed something big like this to happen for it to show. Harper and Alex haven't looked at each other and when they do they blush. I hope everything work's out for them. Harper was like family before now she is family. I'll help Alex and Harper as much as I can teaching them on how to be mother's. They both agreed to keep the baby. Harper refused to have a abortion or give the child up. Alex glared at Justin when he said it would be a easy fix. I can't believe him all this over a silly little prank. I need to be strong for them but right now I'm more scared then ever there to young for this there only 16 they have there whole lives ahead and now there tied to each other for this baby's sake._

WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -


	7. Chapter 1

**Mommy Harper and Mama Alex**

One prank gone wrong and now Harper's going to have a baby. Who got her knocked up well it was Alex. But who pulled the prank , Justin did. Big trouble coming for the Russo Family. What are teenage girls to do.

**WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -WOWP -**

**( Harper's Room )**

" What am I going to do, What are we going to do Alex" said Harper as she looked at her best friend with a blush on her face. Harper was 3 month's pregnant. Alex looked up at Harper and looked at her blushing. She couldn't look at Harper and blushed herself she still saw pictures of Harper naked in her head. Harper moaning, screaming her name and begging for more. She saw Harper more then she every wanted too.

" I don't know, but Like I said I'll be there for you and mini Halex" said Alex as she smiled.

" Umm, who's mini Halex " asked Harper as she looked confused.

" Put the H from your name infront of mine and you get Halex but if it's a boy then I don't know what to cal it" said Alex as she frowned.

" Right , well how about we just call it baby for now." said Harper as she rolled her eye's. Yha, it was cute that Alex made a nick name for there kid. There kid, huh wow there having a kid. No matter how many time's she said it in her head it still shocked her.

" So,... what now I mean I knocked you up what are we going to tell everyone" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" I don't know , I have to think what I'm going to tell my parent's. There going to freak out and kill me" said Harper as she ran her hand threw her long red hair. Harper closed her eye's and fiddled with her hair. She had to think of a perfect lie but what , what would be the perfect lie.

" Let tell them the half truth then" said Alex as she walked over to Harper, it was the first time since they had sex that Alex was that close to Harper.

" What do you mean the half truth?" asked Harper as she looked at the floor avoiding looking at Alex.

" Well not the wizards part but that your having my baby. We'll tell everyone that we are dating and that we love each other so much that we went to the doctor and boom your having my baby's." said Alex as she looked at Harper hoping that it would make her smile.

" Alex what are you fucking stupid , do you ever fucking pay attention in class we're both fucking girl's we can't have a baby that impossible . AHHH THIS IS SO FUCKING MESSED UP!" yelled Harper as she glared at Alex.

" Look I'm sorry ok I'm trying here Harper, ok I'm trying my hardest but this is all to much for me to think about. " said Alex as she started to cry. Harper frowned and went to hug Alex.

" I'm sorry I shouldn't yell at you it's not your fault I just a bitch I guess please don't cry Alex Please" pleaded Harper as she hugged Alex. Alex hugged her back.

" Your not a bitch Harper , your to nice , sweet and innocent to be a bitch" said Alex as she looked at Harper with tear's in her eye's.

" I'm not so innocent now hehehe if I was I wouldn't be knocked up" said Harper with a small smile. Alex rolled her eye's and smiled at Harper .

" Yha, well I lost my virginity to you too , you know I was pure as snow look at me I'm going to me a mom at 16" said Alex as she smirking at what she said.

" Right snow and your a angel too" said Harper as she poked Alex in the arm.

" I am" said Alex as she poked Harper back.

" Ok , I think I could work with our little lie but you know we're going to get so much trash about this." said Harper going back to there problem. Alex frowned it was fun was over time to get back to life.

" Yha, but I have you so it's ok we know the truth and we can do this" said Alex as she grabbed Harper's hand.

"I know we can do this we make the perfect team. Ok heres what we tell people like you said we love each other and we went to the doctor's. We tried the new experiment for me to get pregnant with your child and it worked. Now, I know this might sound weird but I need you to go with this it's for my parent's it'll lessen the blow, Alex will you marry me" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" WHAT!" yelled Alex as she looked shocked at Harper.

" Well if I told them that were getting married then maybe they won't kill me and you too" said Harper as she frowned. Alex looked at Harper, and she thought about what she said it would help to make there story believable if they did say that there getting married. But she didn't love Harper that way, sure shes having her baby but come on what about the cute boy's at school .

" I need to think about this Harper , thats really big for me there I get your well you know and it's mine but what about the cute boys at school" said Alex as she frowned. She really had plan's to ask lot's of boy's this year to go out with her.

" I know , I'm sorry ... it's ... it's just that what about my parent's that's going to be the first thing to come to there mind's if we say that we love each other so much to have a baby why aren't we getting married" said Harper as closed her eye's and rubbed her head. Alex looked at Harper she could tell Harper was stressing hard here .

" Well, when we get to that then we'll wing it but I don't want to be tied down and have people stay away from me if they have the hots for me" said Alex as she place her hands on her hip's.

" Fine , then you think about something but it better be good" said Harper as she threw her arm's in the air in frustration.

" Harper it's not like we're a real couple we're just having a baby" said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" You know what , how about I just do everything by myself like everything else . I'll just tell people that I went to a party and hooked up with a guy." said Harper as she left her room leaving Alex alone.

" Harper get back here , we're not going to do that" said Alex as she ran after Harper. Harper made it to the top of the stair's then she turned around to look at Alex.

" What , what do you want Alex, I get it ok just let me think I can think of another lie ok just go away and leave me alone." said Harper as she glared at Alex with so much hate. Alex back up a bit she never seen Harper that mad before.

" Look , I'm just saying that let's wait we don't have to say we're getting married. If we do that the wizard world would take away my magic and well I know I'm being selfish here wanting to date guy's and keep my magic." said Alex as she frowned.

" Alex how are you going to date guy's if your telling them that you love me and I'm having your baby and fuck the wizarding world I'm not part of it" said Harper as she glared at Alex. She had a point that was there lie that they loved each other so bye bye cute boy's.

" But you are part of the Wizarding word Harper , our kid well it's going to be a wizard like me" said Alex as she pointed to Harper's slightly bloated belly. Harper looked down she knew she was starting to show and she place her hand on her tummy.

" Fine, but what are we going to say were waiting en till we turn 20 so we could get married." said Harper a she looked at Alex.

" Yha, and we'll be just girlfriend and girlfriend to the world," said Alex as she smiled.

" Ok, so girlfriend what's next" asked Harper as she rolled her eye's.

" Well girlfriend, let's go tell my I mean our family our little plan." said Alex as she smiled at Harper and leaned forward for a hug. Harper hugged her back and patted her on the back.

" Yha, our family woo who" said Harper as she smiled .

" Hey, we love you Harper." said Alex as she frowned.

" I know I love you guy's too, it's just the word family making me uncomfortable, you know with you me and the baby thing. It's just makes me think we're going to be a family for life." said Harper as she looked at her tummy.

" Yha, family you and me babe and the little Halex " said Alex as she place her hand on top of Harper's hand to feel the little unborn Russo- Finkle Baby.

**WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -****WOWP**** -**

**So what do you think of the real chapter one? Any ideas for the next come and tell me. Hahaha I thought at first this would be a bad idea but it looks like it might be ok.**


End file.
